


kiss me sweetly

by aila_anomaly



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Not quite sure what to tag, still dont know what their ship name is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 05:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16570160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aila_anomaly/pseuds/aila_anomaly
Summary: “I’m mad at you,” she states pointedly, crossing her arms and looking away indignantly with her chin held high.“Ah, what did I do this time?”She can’t see him, but she can pretty much hear the smirk on his face.“Don’t feign innocence. You know damn well what.”“I’m sure I don’t.”





	kiss me sweetly

Shin-ae likes to consider herself a reasonable person; level headed and not too easy to upset.

Most of the time.

Some of the time.

Usually.

Nonetheless, there are those handful of exceptions when she’s just  _done_. Like when someone takes something of hers without permission. Example: when that thing is her favorite package of cookies, and the person who took it and ate every last one is her fucking boyfriend.

Damn Yeong-Gi and his impeccable taste in baked goods.

She’d been oblivious to his backstabbing scheme when he’d kissed her so sweetly this morning before leaving for work, unaware of the literal sweetness on his breath. And she’d rushed off to her morning classes in good faith that her precious cookies would be there when she got back home, a well-earned reward for staying on top of her studies for the past month.

Shin-ae hears the apartment’s door open and turns around in time to see the perpetrator closing it behind him.

“Hey Shin-ae!” His face is bright and his smile wide as he drops his keys and bag on the dining room table.

She glowers at him from her seat on the living room sofa, the tv show she’d been halfheartedly watching nothing more than background noise now as she gives him her full attention.

Fucking Yeong-Gi looking fine as hell in his work shirt with his sleeves rolled up and his hair brushed to the side, wearing that damn tie that makes his eyes pop and – No! None of that. He ate her cookies. And that is unforgivable, no matter how hot he is.

Yeong-Gi’s smile fades to a quizzical look of confusion as he takes in her expression.

“You okay?”

“I’m mad at you,” she states pointedly, crossing her arms and looking away indignantly with her chin held high.

“Ah, what did I do this time?”

She can’t see him, but she can pretty much hear the smirk on his face.

“Don’t feign innocence. You know damn well what.”

“I’m sure I don’t.” There’s laughter in his voice and Shin-ae can’t resist glaring at him.

“How could you do this to me?” She twists around to face him and grips the back of the sofa dramatically. “I was saving those! You knew that and I trusted you.”

Yeong-Gi leans back against the table with his palms braced against the edge and looks at her for a long moment, still smiling. Fucker. But then he sighs, reaches into his bag, and much to her genuine surprise, pulls out a brand-new, unopened package of her favorite cookies, the same ones he’d eaten.

And rather than vaulting herself over the back of the sofa and snatching up what’s rightfully hers, she takes a deep breath and softens her scowl.

“Explain.” See? Reasonable.

Yeong-Gi straightens up and holds up a finger to mark his first point. “First of all, they’ve been sitting on top of that fridge for nearly two weeks. And being this tall means I had to look at them every time I went in the kitchen. You should be proud of me for not eating them sooner.” He holds up another finger. “Secondly, when I finally went to eat one – and yes, I was only going to have one – the package was already opened and they were stale. So being the amazing boyfriend that I am, I decided to sacrifice my taste buds for you, eat the remaining stale cookies and buy you a fresh pack. M’lady.” He closes his case with a bow and extends the hand holding the cookies out to her.

Shin-ae blinks at him, then the cookies, suddenly feeling like an idiot and the world’s biggest asshole. How could she have ever doubted him?

“Fine.” She sinks into the sofa cushions. “I forgive you and I’m sorry.”

Yeong-Gi seems satisfied with her response and smiles as he walks closer to where she’s sitting. He moves to hand the package to her and she reaches over the back of the sofa to grab it. But he yanks the cookies away before she can even touch them, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“What? I apologized,” she huffs. “Now gimmie.” Shin-ae reaches for them again and he pulls away again, shaking his head.

“You have to give me something first.”

“Okay. What do you want?”

He bends down till his face is level with hers, leans forward and taps his finger against his cheek.

“Seriously?”

He nods – very seriously – and tilts his head a little more to better present his cheek to her.

“You’re insufferable.” Shin-ae tries to hide her smile because he’s actually the most adorable thing ever, and does her best to seem annoyed as she leans forward to plant a kiss on his cheek.

Then he turns his face at the last second and she decides he’s not that adorable.

“You ass,” she mumbles against his mouth as he braces his free hand against the back of her head so she can’t pull away. He only smiles and continues to kiss her effortlessly. And Shin-ae doesn’t resist because 1) resistance is futile, always is with him, and 2) Yeong-Gi gives the best kisses. The kind that take her breath away and make it hard to concentrate. They make her feel fluffy and lightheaded and cozy and she loves it. So she doesn’t pull away, content with where she is and what’s happening.

Until he pulls away.

Shin-ae opens her eyes confusedly and blinks at the package now shoved in her face, Yeong-Gi smiling down at her all smug-like. Shin-ae’s movements are slow as she grabs the cookies, and once they’re actually in her hands, she realizes how hungry she is for something else.

Yeong-Gi moves to turn around and walk away but Shin-ae snaps out of her daze and grabs his wrist, the cookies forgotten and suddenly, her lust renewed.

“Wait.”

He pauses, then turns around.

“Yes?” He asks innocently, his expression portraying the exact opposite. 

“I . . .” Can’t find the right words. It’s been so long, too long, and he’s gotten her all fired up with a simple kiss. She needs him. She doesn’t even realize he’s holding her hand until he brings it up to his mouth, bending down a little to bridge the gap so he can press his warm lips against the back of her hand and hum a question into her skin.

“We should, uh . . .”

He looks down at her from under lidded eyes and she knows he knows  _exactly_  what she wants.

“You’re gonna make me say it, aren’t you?” She finally breathes out.

“Say what?” He mumbles the words against her hand before letting go and leaning down again, bracing his hands on the back of the couch and hovering over her.

He’s really gonna make her say it. Little shit.

Fine.

“Fuck me,” she deadpans while looking him straight in the eyes.

Yeong-Gi goes rigid, his eyes wide and eyebrows raised, the sultry smirk completely gone.

“Uh, that’s not, how I thought this was going to go.”

Shin-ae discards the package of cookies to the other side of the couch and stands up on the couch cushion she was sitting on, a little satisfied with herself for foiling his plan.

“What were you hoping for?” She puts her hands on her hips and looks down at him in mock scrutiny. She like this angle, enjoys being able to look down at him for once, however childish her stance may be.

He squints up at her then sighs and shakes his head at the floor. “Well,” Yeong-Gi takes a step closer, wraps his arms around her midsection and lifts her off the couch, which Shin-ae was not expecting and she scrambles to balance herself in his hold, ultimately locking her ankles around his back and gripping the fabric of the shoulders of his work shirt.

Excitement pulses through her chest and deep in her belly at his simple show of strength.

“I was hoping you’d say my name all hot and breathy.” She playfully scoffs at his words, then he turns them around and begins walking to what she realizes is their room. Yeong-Gi presses his words into the curve of her shoulder and adjusts his hold on her as he continues.

“Then you’d beg me to make sweet, sweet love to you and jump into my arms so I could carry you to bed.” He pushes the door to their bedroom open with his foot and walks in. “But apparently,” he kneels onto their mattress, “I have to do everything myself,” and dumps her unceremoniously onto the sheets.

She lands with a bounce, allowing her legs to fall from his waist but refusing to relinquish her hold on his shirt, forcing him to go down with her. Shin-ae rolls her eyes at his feigned disappointment and smooths her palms down his arms where they’re planted into the bed on either side of her body for balance. Then she smiles up at him sweetly and reaches up to cup his face, brushing her thumbs over the slight bags under his eyes before pulling his face closer to hers.

“I guess I have to make it up to you somehow,” she breathes against his mouth.

He’s too close to see but she can feel his smile, wide and endearing as his lips capture hers for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This is so vanilla smh. I was going to end this fic with a smut scene but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. They're too pure. So for now, I hope you enjoyed this lightly seasoned Shin-ae x Yeong-Gi featuring a blunt ending.
> 
> Comments are appreciated.
> 
> Feel free to yell at me on [Tumblr](http://aila-anomaly.tumblr.com/).


End file.
